Diego Sanchez vs. Jim Miller
The first round began. Diego came running out trying a single, threw Miller down, Miller rolls, stands to the clinch. Diego knees the body, they break. Miller lands a nice right elbow. 4:00. Helping Brett get a stream. 3:00. Miller lands a counter right, eats one. Diego gets a double to guard. 2:00. Miller works rubber guard. Diego escapes. OK off the phone with Brett. Diego stacks him briefly. Lefts to body. 1:00. Diego stacks him, lands a right and some hard ones to the body, hard right elbow. 35. Right hammerfist, another. Passes to half-guard. Right elbow. Left elbow to body, another, right elbow to head, another, R1 ends, 10-9 Diego. R2 began. Diego comes out slowly, confidently. Miller lands a hard inside kick. Diego makes him bite on a feint. Miller lands a hard leg kick and an inside kick. Diego lands a jab. Miller lands a right uppercut. 4:00. Miller lands a counter right hook. Diego knees the body. Miller lands a counter right. Miller lands a right to the body. He lands a hard body kick, Diego caught it for a single to half-guard. 3:00. "Elbows!" Miller lands a left elbow himself. Trying to stand. Miller stands and breaks, crowd applauds, Miller avoids a blitz. Miller lands a hard leg kick. 2:00 with a left to the body. Miller steps in kneeing the body. Miller lands a nice slapping high kick and a left. Diego backpedaling, eats a left. Diego lands a spinning kick grazing the body. Miller stuffs a single landing a left elbow, clinch. Diego knees the body, they break. "He's very tired!" 1:00. Miller lands a jab. Diego lands a right. Tries a double, Miller stuffs it, works for a front choke, ten finger choke. Working hard, 30. Knees the body. And head and head again. Clinch. 15. They break. Miller stuffs a single, taking the back, both hooks, R2 ends, 10-9 Miller. R3 began. Diego lands a left-right to the body. Miller lands a big left. And a jab. Diego lands a jab. Miller lands a leg kick, stuffs a single. Miller lands a one=two, eats a counter right. Diego lands a hard jab. "Come on James, put him on his back!" 4:00. Miller lands an inside kick. Diego lands a right to the body, eats a hard left. Diego lands a jab. And a nice right to the body. Diego blocks a high kick. Misses a spin. Miller lands a right hook. 3:00. Miller lands a left. Miller lands a counter right to the body and an inside kick. Crowd chants Diego. Diego lands a hard right hook. Misses a spin. 2:00. Diego stuffs a double. Diego works a double, Miller stuffs it. Miller's visibly tiring. Miller lands a nice jab and ate one. Diego lands a hard leg kick. Miller's mouth may be bleeding. Diego lands a good right hook. Miller stuffs a double. Diego stuffs one and eats a bodykick, 1:00. Diego lands a jab and a combo. 35. Diego lands a jab. Miller lands a right to the body, Diego gets a double, Miller stands, 15. Diego lands a right hook. Miller lands a body kick, Miller lands a counter left, eats a right hook, R3 ends, they bow down with each other respectfully and then stand and hug, very classy. I'd say 10-9 Diego, 29-28 Diego. But close, probably a 29-28 split for someone. 29-28 UD for Diego. "Jim Miller's a real standup guy, a real man's man." Said his gameplan was to slow him down with volume to the body.